I love you so
by Secretly a Duck
Summary: Anna asks Kristoff how much he loves her, he thinks and begins to say what he feels. Kristanna. Fluffy/Poetic, kinda.


_A/N: Warning: utter cheesiness and love ensues in this story. I kinda made it simple and brief, much like a poem. Kinda. So, enjoy~_

* * *

Anna lay that night in Kristoff's arms, perfectly curled up, and feeling loved as she always is. With the moon above, keeping watch from the window beside. He rests his chin on the top of her head, his strong arms wrapped around her petite body as he keeps her secure. Her hair messy, cascading in all ways. But they didn't care, they did this everyday. He breathes in her scent of sweet flowers and chocolate, one of the simple perks he loved about her.

But that night she had a swirling question in her mind she's been meaning to ask for quite some time. The thought of it made her heart flutter, she couldn't simply keep it to herself any longer. So she turns to him as she sits up, innocent eyes fluttering to meet his eyes. He cocks his head in wonder as she begins to ask.

"How much do you love me?"

And at that time, he laughs a little wholeheartedly. He sits with her and stops and begins to think, how could he say what he means in simply words and not just a kiss? So he clears his throat and then he begins with simple words as 'I love you so'.

He says with a smile spread across his face that he loved her with all his heart could take. He would dive the deepest seas, scavenge the caverns mines. He would soar the skies to find, the most perfect star that fit her bright. He would go against the gods and all the odds if it meant losing her. He simply loved her that he couldn't afford to lose her, no, not again like the last. He promises simply that he will do what he can to protect her and everything she is.

She chuckles at his cheesiness, but found it utterly adorable.

So he continues with his attempts.

He now begins to say why he loves her so, he clears his throat and begins once more.

He says he loves every single thing about her. He says she's like an ice sculpture, perfect in every way. Smooth and fair skin, all that there is. He loves the friction their skin makes, it makes him catch his breath. He says her freckles are far more precious than the stars above, he does love to count them like the stars scattered in the midnight sky. He gives each freckle a name, a back story which she found odd and sweet. He says her teal eyes are like precious gems, far more worth than any treasure in the earth. Shines with a light in all innocence, he loves to look into its light. Her figure is a constellation, beautiful in any pose she may be. May or may not be scrunched or straightened, she simply is a work of art. He says her hair are like the waves of the sea, he loves to run his fingers through them as he ventures deep within her locks. Her waves are wild and free, to which she keeps in braids to tame he loves them so in either way. He says her smile is like the sun, it simply brightens up his day.

She laughs again in all amusement, he sees her smile would not waver from her face as he continues what he says.

He says he simply loves her imperfections, to which he found perfect in every way. How her un-ladylike posture made his heart skip in every way, how her hair was thrown in all the ways. Her freckles spread across her figure, made her fairer than ever. It marks her for who she truly is. He says he loves it when they kiss sloppily it just simply made him happy. So pure and true, it never felt wrong. How he loves her dorky-ness, how they related to each other in everyway. Her clumsiness that may cause chaos to others but to him it was adorable. These little perks he found to be the most precious thing in the world, as she was too adorable to even bear. But she's no damsel in distress, she's a tiger about to pounce at anyone in with her feistiness. How she never feared to speak her mind, who she truly is is who she is.

And with that he says he doesn't need the world's attention, all he needed was hers. He still believes reindeers are better than people, except for this freckled faced princess that sat beside him that night. She changed his views, far more than anyone has. She changed his world, just by simply asking him to take her to the mountains.

And with that he remembers their moments, how he thought at first that she was an obnoxious little princess. At first, he found her stubborn and annoying. But as time passed by his views and feelings swayed. His frozen heart was melted by her by just simply being herself all the way. By the end of their journey, as he let her go in his arms, he realized he loved her more than ever. The first feelings of love from a mountain man, that never knew what true love truly meant. A princess desperate for love, not knowing what true love truly meant.

He remembers as he watches her freezes, as she saves her sister as sacrifice of true love. Even if it meant losing herself, all that mattered were the people she loved. He remembers the great loss he felt, that he couldn't simply explain. A mix of grief, desperation, and regret. He tries to stop a tear collect in his eye.

She made him feel that yes—that everything may not go your way. People may hurt you, curse you, and be a pain to you. But the world has lots to give, she thought him the importance of sacrifice and pain. He realized love is worth fighting for, and she was worth all the pain. They've gone through a tough blizzard, but in the end they see day. Now they're here together wrapped in each other's arms.

Tears collect in her eyes, as he makes her feel loved in every way. A smile played on her lips, with love written all over her face. She throws her arms around his neck, as she wraps herself in him. He returns her affections, as he pulls her into a kiss.

She cries in his arms, as they pull away from the kiss. A mixture of love and hurt, as they reminisce their pain. She says all is in the past, but believes because of what has been done, they've found each other in the time they least expected. All the time she was looking for love and he was there. He never looked for company, but found a companion forever more.

And with that, he seals her lips with the final three words that always, _always _made her heart flutter in every way. It was simple but it made her fall deeper in love with him by that time and forever more. He pulls her into his strong arms, he wraps her simply in all he is. He cradles her and her imperfections in his arms, he says her heart is worth more than all there is.

And with that, he says a little pick-up line he just thought by simply gazing at her.

"You know, if kisses were snowflakes I'd send you a blizzard."

She laughs as he begins to smother her in kisses. His lips tickled her in affection and play.

And in the end, she simply knew. That his love for her was genuine and true.

* * *

_R&R please :3_


End file.
